Flattop
This page is for the not-very-heroic main-universe sea cadet. For his evil Shattered Glass universe counterpart, see Flattop (SG). FLATTOP is an Autobot cadet out to prove himself. In an attempt to make himself seem more important he often tries to convince his mates to volunteer for more and more dangerous missions, hoping for the quick path to glory. In F4 Phantom fighter jet mode, Flattop is designed and trained to work with Broadside, much to the latter’s chagrin. Although small in robot mode, in Phantom mode Flattop is a large fighter with a top speed of over Mach 2.2. Although heavily armed and highly educated, Flattop himself is unproven in battle, and in actual combat he’s as likely to freeze up as fight. He possesses intense survivor's guilt from something that happened to him in his Academy days, almost to the point that he now has a death wish that might bring down everyone with him. :''“ Never a dull moment when you're a Wrecker. ” '' — Broadside Pre-MUX History When the war on Cybertron started back up in Earth's 1980s, Flattop persuaded his friend Subsea to join him in signing up for the Autobot army. When the army was looking for volunteers to form a new naval corps, Subsea followed him into that, as well. The somewhat headstrong Flattop persuaded his fellow Autobot Military Academy cadets to undergo a rite of passage in Cybertron's treacherous Underworld. Once there, they found it populated by violent, malformed mutants. Paralyzed by fear and guilt, Flattop was helpless to save anyone but Subsea from a grisly death, and the two of them barely escaped incineration by Smeltdown. Flattop was left with severe survivor's guilt, which he attempts to hide from Autobot psych screeners. MUX History Flattop's tendency towards overconfidence and needless risk has kept him from graduating from the Autobot Naval Academy, and his supervisors are on the brink of assigning him to the Wreckers just to get rid of him. In 2014 he graduated the Academy and was sent to Earth. thumb|McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II Players Flattop is temped by duothimir. References Shattered Glass Flattop's fantasies are of floating on a burning sea of fuel and charred Decepticon remains. In his daydreams, his days are spent flying sorties from his personal aircraft carrier, searching for targets (e.g., Decepticons, fishing vessels, whales, fellow Autobot he doesn't particularly like). When he finds one, he'll set his carrier to attack on automatic, and then strafe from the other direction. Ah, simple pleasures. In the meantime, however, Flattop is still a lowly sea cadet, without power or resources. His dreams of skipping the academy and joining the Wreckers died with the mercenary group, and now he takes out his frustrations on whatever hapless victim he can find. Recently he’s begun leading his mates into the Underworld beneath Cybertron, targeting the hapless mutants that reside there. In F4 Phantom fighter jet mode, Flattop is designed and trained to work with Broadside, but has been denied assignment due to his obnoxious behavior. Although small in robot mode, in Phantom mode Flattop is a large fighter with a top speed of over Mach 2.2. Heavily armed (though poorly educated), Flattop has proven himself a braggart and a bully. History Pre-MUX History When Emperor Prime announced his plans to launch an attack on Earth, Subsea persuaded his friend Flattop to join him in signing up for the Autobot army, and when they were looking for volunteers to form a new naval corps, Flattop followed him into that, as well. Flattop and Subsea were designed and trained to work with Broadside, but the Autobot Guardian will have nothing of it. In the Shattered Glass universe, Rodimus was leader of the Wreckers, and the only one to survive when they were wiped out in Praxus-Delta by the Mayhem Suppression Squad. Flattop was hoping to join the Wreckers, but they all died before he had a chance to graduate the academy. Now he takes out his frustrations on whatever hapless victim he can find. Recently he’s begun joining his mates into the Underworld beneath Cybertron, targeting the hapless mutants that reside there. MUX History While Flattop and Subsea were assigned to Iacon guard duty in 2012, they unwittingly let main-universe Chromia and Firestar into the city because the Autobot guards were too afraid to question them. Flattop and Subsea have since spent quite a bit of time in the Agonizing Rehabilitation Chambers once the ruse was discovered. OOC Note: Shattered Glass Wreckers In the Shattered Glass universe, Rodimus was leader of the Wreckers, and the only one to survive when they were wiped out in Praxus-Delta by the Mayhem Suppression Squad. ;KIA: * Impactor * Rack'n'Ruin * Tap-Out * Topspin * Twin Twist Springer quit the Wreckers before the slaughter - Broadside, Flattop, Sandstorm and Subsea were never members. Category:1987 Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Characters Category:Wrecker DCs Category:Mini-Bots Category:Sea specialists Category:Transformers Category:Wreckers